Zombot 1000
225px |strength = 9 |health = 9 |cost = 9 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Gargantuar Science Zombie |flavor text = The first 999 Zombots are now considered classics. |ability = When played: Destroy all Plants.}} Zombot 1000 is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 9 to play, and has 9 /9 . Its ability destroys all plants on the field when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Gargantuar Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Destroy all Plants. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description The first 999 Zombots are now considered classics. Strategies With Being one of the strongest and most costly zombies, this one is a huge carry, only if it is played correctly. With the outstanding 9 /9 , this zombie is really strong, as it has the ability to destroy all plants on the field. It is really useful if the plant hero played lots of plants to outforce you and Zombot 1000 can help avoid the stress of the Zombie Hero. Combining this with Anti-Hero zombies, such as Mini-Ninja or Walrus Rider will be a great benefit to them since there will be no plants in their way, allowing them to do their bonus damage. Unfortunately, zombies play first so the opposing plant hero can replace those destroyed plants if they have plenty of cards. In that case, be careful of using it if you notice the Plant Hero is holding more cards. If used when the plant hero has just tricks, and none of them are instant kills, such as or plant fighters, it can be an immediate victory for you. If you are playing as Immorticia (or happen to get this through Eureka), you can use this with Teleport to prevent the opponent from using an instant-kill on the Zombot 1000. This way, you can also destroy newly placed plants, thus making you get an easy win. This is especially useful against Cornocopia as this method destroys the plant hero's strategy and win. Since this is a science zombie, it can benefit from the Zombot Drone Engineer and most importantly the Gadget Scientist which is enough to finish the game. Use it to punish your opponent if they end up using all of their cards, have very little cards in their hand, or if they use powerful plants like The Great Zucchini. Zombies will always play first, and you can use this zombie to clear out all the plants on the field, leaving nothing for the opposition to defend themselves with. If Impfinity gets this from Gargantuar's Feast, he can use In-Crypted or play Mixed-Up Gravedigger, as when it is revealed from the Gravestone, it will replay its effect when it destroys all plants. However, be wary of using this against a hero, as they can use to destroy it. Due to being a Gargantuar zombie, you can also boost it more with Smashing Gargantuar or Wizard Gargantuar for more devastating results that can turn it to an unstoppable zombie that can obliterate tons of health and strength as this amount can easily survive very long and do almost half of the plant hero strength. If there is however the Grapes of Wrath, you must be really careful of using it as the zombie hero can take 6 damage. So if there is Grapes of Wrath on board, Against Due to its capability to destroy every single plant when deployed, it can easily punish the player for deploying too many fighters, turning them all into a waste of sun. Make sure you have a card that can either instantly kill it or a card to stop its attack, such as , or a use of the Lawnmower if it is on the ground. 's is the most effective counter to this card due to the fact it can turn the Zombot 1000 into a 1 /1 Goat, rendering it useless. However, keep in mind that it may transform another zombie if (somehow) another fighter is stronger. The Great Zucchini can also be used if you do not have Rose. Unless victory or stalling is absolutely necessary, do not attempt to use or any other bouncing tactic on it. This will only benefit the Zombot 1000 to be played again, and let it destroy the player's plant fighters once more. However, the best tactic is to simply disallow usage of the Zombot 1000, and win the battle before the 9th turn, or before they can play the card. It's much better to be safe and win as fast as possible, than sorry and have a Zombot 1000 on the play area. In addition, try to save some cards so you can have some methods into stopping it when Zombot 1000 is played. Otherwise, if you have a very low amount of cards, it is a very high chance that the plant hero can be destroyed quickly. If you zombie hero has 6 health or less, you can play Grapes of Wrath to stress the Zombie Hero into playing Zombot 1000. One can also use a Cornucopia to restore lost plants, however the chances of survival is still generally low due to Cornucopia's luck mechanic. Gallery Zombot 1000 statistics.png|Zombot 1000's statistics Zombot 1000 card.png|Card Zombot 1000 effect.png|Zombot 1000 activating its ability Zombot1000Attack.PNG|Zombot 1000 attacking Zombot999.png|Zombot 1000 summoned by Gargantuars' Feast zombot1311.jpg|A 13 /11 Zombot 1000 DestroyedZombot1000.jpg|Destroyed Zombot 1000 Old H Zombot1.png|Zombot 1000's old statistics Zombot 1000.png|The player getting Zombot 1000 from a Premium Pack Zombot1000Destroy.JPG|Zombot 1000 destroying all plants Zombot1000Squash.JPG| being used on Zombot 1000 Zombot 1000 silhouette.png|Zombot 1000's silhouette Screenshot 2016-10-07-12-19-31.png|The player getting a Zombot 1000 from a Premium Pack, along with two Haunting Zombies Lvl 49 icon.png|Zombot 1000 as a profile picture for a Rank 49 player Videos Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Zombot 1000 Unlocked Mission 15 Stormin The Castle Zomboss Battle! Trivia *Its design is highly based on the original Zombot. However, it is unknown if Dr. Zomboss is controlling it. *It is the only science zombie in the Beastly class. *Its ability is very similar to the game as it can thaw out fireballs to destroy plants. It is very similar to Zombot's Wrath, except it destroys plants instantly. Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Science cards Category:Robot zombies Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies